Great strides have been made in the area of mobile wireless communications to ensure high availability of services with very rare instances where an attempt to connect, in particular an attempt to connect a voice call request, fails. However, when mobile wireless communications entities are unable to successfully reserve a requested media resource to support a connection request by user equipment, failure protocols/procedures are instituted by service providers to handle particular error conditions. In the case of the mobile wireless technology's 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification, an IP Multimedia Sub-system (IMS) specification includes error codes that are provided by the mobile wireless communication services when particular failure conditions are detected on intermediate nodes between two mobile wireless devices (user equipment). The mobile wireless communication system renders and relays appropriate error codes to the user equipment that issued the voice call connection request. However, error handling on user equipment, after receiving such error codes, has proven to be unsatisfactory and results in a poor overall user experience in cases when a request for creating a voice connection fails. For example, when a “voice over LTE” (VoLTE) network receives an error response to a DIAMETER request, which is part of a call setup initiated in response to a request from a VoLTE subscriber user equipment (e.g. a smart phone), the originating user equipment receives a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) error code. It is up to the user equipment to initiate error handling, resulting in a variety of responses (if any) based upon particular providers of the user equipment that receive such error codes.